Fantasifestivalen 20
Fantasifestivalen 20 is the 20th edition of the Swedish music competition Fantasifestivalen, which selects Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 20. The competition is organised by Sveriges Television (SVT) and takes place over the period June and July 2016. For the second consecutive year, the format of the competition consisted of six shows: four semi-final rounds, a second chance round and a final. The 28 competing entries were divided into four semi-finals, with seven compositions in each. From each semifinal, the songs that earn first and second place will qualify directly to the final, while the songs that place third and fourth proceed to the Second Chance round. The bottom three songs in each semifinal become eliminated from the competition. An additional four entries qualify from the Second Chance round to the final, bringing the total number of competing entries in the final to 12. All six shows are hosted by Gina Dirawi and Jovan Radomir. Format Fantasifestivalen 20, organised by Sveriges Television (SVT), was the second consecutive edition of the contest in which the competition took place in different cities across Sweden. The four semi-finals are held at the Fjällräven Center in Örnsköldsvik (9 June), the Scandinavium in Gothenburg (16 June), the Tegera Arena in Leksand (23 June) and the Himmelstalundshallen in Norrköping (30 June). The Second Chance round will take place at the Malmö Arena in Malmö while the final will be held at the Friends Arena in Stockholm. Twenty-eight entries compete in the semi-finals, with seven entries taking part in each show. The top two entries from each semi-final advance directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed entries advance to the Second Chance round. The bottom three entries in each semi-final become eliminated. An additional four entries qualify to the final from the Second Chance round, bringing the total number of competing entries in the final to twelve. Entry selection Entries for the twentieth competition were chosen by a selection panel from submissions received by SVT through an open call for songs or by SVT via special invitations to artists and songwriters. Presenters At a press conference in 2016, Gina Dirawi was presented as the main host for all six shows of Fantasifestivalen 20. Dirawi will be joined by co-host Jovan Radomir throughout all shows. Voting During the six shows, viewers can cast their votes through telephone, SMS and mobile application voting. For telephone and SMS voting, viewers were able to cast their vote through two different voting lines per voting method: a regular line costing 3.60 SEK and a donation line costing 9.90 SEK of which 8.90 SEK was donated to the charity organisation Radiohjälpen. Up to 20 votes can be cast per phone number per voting line, allowing a single phone number to contribute a maximum of 80 votes in each round of voting. With the mobile application, each device can send up to 5 votes for free per entry. The results of the semi-finals and Second Chance round are determined solely by viewer votes, while in the final, the results a redetermined through a 50/50 combination of viewer votes and the votes of eleven international jury groups. Competing entries The twenty-eight competing artists were announced to the public during a press conference on 6 and 7 June 2016. Prior to the press conference, it was only known that Ace Wilder, Icona Pop, Tove Lo and Violet Days declined SVT's invitations to take part in the competition. Among the competing artists is Linnea Krepper, who previously joined Dinah Nah and Velvet as a backing vocalist and takes part as an individual artist this time, as well as Hanna Larsson, as part of the duo Hanna & Andrea, who is the younger sister of famous singer Zara Larsson. Albin, Amanda Winberg, Amy Deasismont, CazziOpeia, Dolly Style, Isa, Laleh, Lisa Ajax, Måns Zelmerlöw, Mimi Werner, Samir & Viktor, and Sanna Nielsen have all participated in Fantasifestivalen during previous editions. Semi-finals As in several previous editions, Fantasifestivalen commences with four semi-finals, which determine the eight entries that advance directly to the final and the eight entries that qualify to the Second Chance round. The running order for the semi-finals are announced shortly before the semi-final. The semi-final results are based solely on viewer votes. Two rounds of voting take place in each semi-final to determine which entries would advance further and which entries would be eliminated. All seven competing entries in each semi-final participate in the first round of voting where the top five advances to the second round, while the bottom two are eliminated. In the second round of voting, the two entries that occupy the first and second places qualify directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed entries proceed to the Second Chance round. The fifth placed entry is eliminated. All votes from the second round of voting are added to the votes that each entry received from the first round of voting in order to determine the final outcome. Semi-final 1 The first semi-final took place on 9 June 2016 at the Fjällräven Center in Örnsköldsvik, hosted by Gina Dirawi and Jovan Radomir. "One" performed by Amy Deasismont and "Should Have Surrendered" performed by Rbecka qualified directly to the final, while "Fick Feeling" performed by Samir & Viktor and "Vi mot världen" performed by Veronica Maggio qualified to the second chance round. Semi-final 2 The second semi-final will took place on 16 June 2016 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg, hosted by Gina Dirawi and Jovan Radomir. "Fire In The Rain" performed by Måns Zelmerlöw and "I'm Not Your Lady" performed by Olivia qualified directly to the final, while "Here She Comes" performed by CazziOpeia and "Dansar bort med någon annan" performed by Sanna Nielsen qualified to the second chance round. Semi-final 3 The fourth semi-final took place on 23 June 2016 at the Himmelstalundshallen in Norrköping hosted by Gina Dirawi and Jovan Radomir. "Give Me That" performed by Lisa Ajax and "Gathering Storm" performed by Eleine qualified directly to the final, while "Always On My Mind" performed by Hanna & Andrea and "Yesterday R.I.P." performed by Wiktoria qualified to the second chance round. Semi-final 4 The second chance round took place at the Malmö Arena in Malmö hosted by Gina Dirawi and Jovan Radomir. "Shutdown" performed by Amanda Winberg and "Here We Go Again" performed by Mimi Werner & Brolle qualified directly to the final, while "Wasn't My Fault" performed by Christie & The Dream Beats and "Bara få va mig själv" performed by Laleh qualified to the second chance round. Second Chance round The second chance round will take place at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 20 will be held at the Friends Arena in Stockholm, hosted by Gina Dirawi and Jovan Radomir. Twelve songs will compete — two qualifiers from each of the four preceding semi-finals and four qualifiers from the Second Chance round. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting will select the winner. Category:Fantasifestivalen Category:National selections Category:NVSC 20 national selections